


Gency Week '18 - Royalty

by Kuro118



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro118/pseuds/Kuro118
Summary: Genji is a prince escaped from his country because of disagreements with his family. Alone and incognito in another country, he finds an old friend to confiide in.





	Gency Week '18 - Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted my fics for Gency Week on my Tumblr because at that time I wasn't a member of AO3. Now that I'm here, I wanted to post them for the people that aren't on Tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy this :)

"A green tea, please"

He gave a bill to the cashier and then went to a table waiting for his order. Genji was really nervous, afraid that someone might recognize him by his face, start asking questions...the last thing he wanted was drawing attention on him, blowing up his plan.  
But let's start from the beginning.

Genji Shimada was a prince from a country in the Far East: his father was the king, mostly known for his attention towards his people and their wellbeing. It was common seeing him on the media, especially during those days, when the most important countries of the world were about to make an important council for the creation of an international military force. He get used to the cameras in front of his face and, therefore, seeing his face on television and newspaper...he regretted that after many years.

Some weeks before, his father told that he arranged a marriage between him and a girl of a nearby country, something that would make him rule it in the future and grant an economical deal between the territories. After the announcement, there was a dinner with both families to make them know each other better. They agreed on one thing: not wanting this marriage! Genji wanted to make his own decisions about his sentimental life, thinking that he was too young to marry and there were many girls he could meet, know and love him for his personality and his nature, not for his title; Hana, this was her name, didn't even want to marry, but chase his dream to become an actress famous all over the world.

Some days later, he found himself in the United States undercover, with a big backpack with his belongings and a lot of cash in his wallet, enough to survive for months. But before settling down he had to find a way to free himself from his family and his title, or maybe try to find a way to convince them to let him live his life and make his own decisions...but it was almost impossible.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't see a girl walking in front of him, so he bumped her and all the books that were in her arms fell on the floor.

" _Gomen..._ I mean, I'm really sorry! Let me help you!" said before kneeling on the ground and helping the girl

"Don't worry, I was distracted too..."

After they gathered all the books, they looked each other. Genji could see a look of surprise forming on her face.

Kuso,  _someone recognized me and now I'm fucked up! Well, it's been fun while it lasted..._

"Genji, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I guess you know me because you have seen me on..."

"What are you talking about? We know each other since we were kids! Don't you remember me?"

He observed her with attention. Her blue eyes, her blonde hair, the medical books...

"I can't believe it...Angela, is that you?"

"Yes, I knew you remember me! It's been years since we have seen. How are you? And what are you doing in this city? I didn't know your family was here!"

Angela Ziegler was the only child of Wolfgang and Hannah Ziegler, two of the best doctors in the world, known for treating all types of diseases and doing "miracles". Infact, many of their patients have been important politician, famous artists but also common people: they believed in the equality of every human being, regardless of their job, social class and ideas. Genji met Angela when the Zieglers came in his country to treat his uncle's disease for one year. During that period, the two kids were playmates and also friends, shared a class and even went on holiday together. But, unfortunately, good things always end so, when his uncle was finally recovered, Angela and her parents had to leave the country. The two kids promised each other that one day would have see again: it never happened until that day.

"Actually, I'm here alone...and in secret."

"Are you telling me that no one knows you are here? What have you done?"

"Let me drink my tea first, then I'll explain you everything!" Genji said this as he saw a waiter getting close to their table to bring what he ordered, taking immediately a sip of the hot beverage.

"Where do I start?"

"You could tell me what you did after I came back home. Obviously not everything, also because I don't think the whole morning is enough...". They both laughed as she said the joke.

Genji started to talk about his school life, hobbies and the members of his family that Angela met during her stay, but he focused on the last months: the arranged marriage, his reaction and his thoughts about Hana and his journey to escape from home. He went to a Buddhist temple, where there was a monk called Zenyatta he met a few years ago, to ask for helping him to go out of the country undetected (religious people were treated differently by public officials in terms of identity), so he joined them in a pilgrimage to other temples all over the world, only to stop in the first foreign country they set foot; once he finally arrived in the USA, he cut his hair almost completely and started to grow a beard in order to try to not be recognized immediately.

The only person who knew that he left was his brother Hanzo; he agreed to lie to their parents and say that he went on a secret trip to calm his mind and come back in a few days, enough to cover his tracks and not put anyone in alert to find him. Genji knew they would have found out his escape in any moment, so he decided to enjoy his last moments of freedom and then find out how to stay hidden from everyone.

"Wow, that's quite an intersting story!"

"I'm happy to hear that...and I would appreciate if you promise me to not tell anyone about my presence here."

"Don't worry, you can count on me. And if you want any help, I'm here for you!"

Genji smiled at the offer and took a moment to observe the woman in front of him. Judging by the books in her arms, she was a medical student, following the footsteps of her parents and he was sure she was kind, selfless and caring as years ago. But what affected him was her beauty. The child he remembered was now a really beautiful woman: the blonde hair seemed to reflect the light of the sun, the blue eyes made him remember the clear sky of his home, whenever her lips turned into a warming smile he felt all his worries fading away and a beautiful sensation growing inside.

Her body left all of its childish traits and now it had the shape of a supermodel, with wide muscular hips...

Genji figured out that his mind was almost wandering in sinful thoughts when Angela called him and waved an hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was thinking..." he said while taking his cup and drinking his tea too fast that he almost chocked.

During their time together years ago he always felt a childish infatuation for her that disappeared after her leaving, now it was returning? _Or it never left and now was coming back?_  
"Listen, I know there are many things we have to talk about, but I have a lesson that starts in 30 minutes and I should come back to the class so..."

"Don't worry, go. I use disposable phones for obvious reasons, so I don't have a number in case you want to contact me..."

"Then I'll give you my number. You can call me whenever you want."

After giving him a piece of paper with the number wrote on it, she took her things and got up, but before heading to the exit, she put an hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine, Genji. And I will always be on your side!"

 

_I don't think it's a simple crush..._

 


End file.
